Soul Searching
by eXtreme eVolution
Summary: Magneto captures a new mutant with the ability to see visions and control mist. The X-men Evolution team are now in Wolverine & the X-men timeline. How will they handle the crisis? Rated T for violence.
1. Outcast

**"X-men Evolution: Soul Searching" Series**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story except for Alyssa._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Outcast**

Cries of a newborn echoed through the forest. The tribe stood around a shelter of branches and leaves as they waited in anticipation of the new member of their tribe. From within the shelter, there were shouts of joy. Moments later, the tribe heard a gasp and a screaming nursemaid rushed out. She pushed her way past the crowd and disappeared into the forest.

A curious child slipped into the shelter and reappeared with a shocked expression on his face. He made quick gestures with his scarred hands and pointed to his forehead. The people scratched their heads, still puzzled. The child scurried to the shelter and shifted the branches and leaves covering the entrance, revealing a beautiful baby girl - with a gemstone embedded in her forehead.

The people's eyes widened in horror and the tribe leader shouted in their tribal language, "The baby's a demon! Kill the mother for she has disgraced our tribe but leave the wretched creature alone or her spirit will curse the tribe! We must leave at once!" Immediately, some of the tribe members picked up some rocks and entered the shelter, preparing to stone the mother of the demon child.

However, the mother had lost too much blood during the delivery and bled to death. Upon the realization of the woman's tragic death, the people left the shelter and gathered their belongings. When the tribe was ready, their leader led the people away from their tribal camp and to somewhere far from the despised creature.

* * *

**16 years later, in an orphanage...**

"'Why do you have that weird thing in your forehead?' people always ask. It's like I'm a total outsider or something! Why can't they just accept me for who I am?" Alyssa muttered to herself as she curled up on her tiny bunk bed. She closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep. Tears welled up in her eyes and, unknowingly, the gemstone in her forehead began glowing a strange blue colour.

Vague images of her past entered her mind like water from a dam gushing out. It all happened so fast. A baby crying in the forest, all covered in dried blood. No. It was too much for her to take. Alyssa's head throbbed with so much pain that she let out an ear-piercing scream that chilled everyone to the bone. Everyone backed away from her as they noticed the now fading glow of the gem. A thin layer of mist swirled around the frightened girl.

* * *

**At the Xavier's School for The Gifted...**

Professor Charles X. Xavier exited Cerebro, the security doors sliding shut behind him. the Professor voice sounded in Cyclops' head. Cyclops replied (or thought, if you'd put it that way). Within a few minutes, the X-men, consisting of Cyclops, Jean, Storm, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Spyke and Rogue, assembled and settled down, ready to take in the news.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Shadowcat asked, oblivious to what was going on. The Professor replied in an urgent tone, "I just sensed a mutant manifestation in an isolated mountain region, near a dense tropical forest. It is unlike any I have ever sensed before. The mutant's identity is unknown and the mutant, at this point of time, is emotionally unstable. All of you have to bring back the mutant safely."

Wolverine merely smirked, "This mission will be a piece of cake. The mutant sort of reminds me of Rogue." Rogue glared at him, but remained silent. Jean gave Wolverine a look of disapproval. "You can never be to sure," Nightcrawler warned jokingly. Spyke added, "Yup. Never could-" He felt his nose twitch and immediately let out an abrupt sneeze, sending razor-sharp spikes flying in all directions.

"Bless you," Storm said in reply, smiling at her nephew. Spyke's face reddened, making him look like a tomato that was about to burst. Kitty and Kurt giggled. "Kids," Logan muttered. Rogue just gave a "whatever" look. "How 'bout we grab the Black Bird and bail?" suggested Cyclops. "Sounds good to me," Kurt replied.

"And who's gonna clean up this mess?" Storm questioned, glancing at the destruction the spikes had caused. All at once, Kurt and Kitty pointed their fingers at Spyke. "Wha-? What did I do?" Spyke asked in an innocent tone. Rogue muttered, "Kids."

* * *


	2. The Light Amidst The Darkness

**"X-men Evolution: Soul Searching" Series**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story except for Alyssa._

_Acknowledgements: I would like to thank all those who have taken time to review my story. The reviews I received really encouraged me to write on._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Light Amidst The Darkness**

Professor X gave the coordinates of the location and dismissed the X-men. The X-men boarded the Black Bird, with an exception of Nightcrawler, who teleported into the jet. The jet lifted off the ground and shot through the sky at breakneck speed.

* * *

**During the flight...**

"What's so special about this mutant that we have to get him or her on our side?" asked Kitty. Cyclops replied in his matter-of-fact tone, "The Professor said that this mutant has great powers-" "-and the Brotherhood wants the mutant on their side?" Spyke cut in.

"Yes. The Professor said that this mutant hasn't unleashed his or her full potential yet. If the mutant joins the Brotherhood and learns to manipulate his or her powers, Magneto will definitely take the advantage and strike back..."

* * *

**At the orphanage...**

Alyssa slowly opened her eyes. The mist cleared. Everyone in the orphanage stared at her in horror. Alyssa clambered out of the worn-out bed and fell onto the cold, hard cement floor in a heap. All the orphans took a huge step back. The warden pushed everyone aside and went forward to wrench Alyssa's arm. The warden's eyes burned with anger as she spoke in a booming voice, "Do you know how much trouble you've caused, Calista?"

The squirming figure replied softly, "It's Alyssa, mam, and I didn't mean to-" "I don't care what your name is, missy! Get the hell outta here!" the warden yelled, her voice echoing throughout the orphanage. The terrified 16-year-old scrambled to her feet, sprinted for the door and flung it open. Before she could even step out the door, Alyssa felt herself being shoved forward and she fell face-first into the dirt. Blood oozed down her forehead. Alyssa staggered to her feet and limped away from the orphanage. Moments later, she slipped into darkness...

* * *

**In the Black Bird...**

"There seems to be some kind of house on top of the mountain," Spyke said, pointing at a tiny white house that looked like an ant from way up. "Zat's veird," Kurt commented. "My senses tell me that the mutant is nearby," Jean said. "Hmph. My senses tell me I smell a rat," Logan smirked.

Scott landed the Black Bird near the back of the building (with a little mist cover from Storm, of course) and instructed, "Logan, check out- " Before he could finish his sentence, Wolverine was out of the jet with his claws extracted. "-the building. Never mind." Scott and Jean exchanged puzzled looks. Kitty sighed, "Great. Now I'm gonna miss all the action." "Whatever," Rogue muttered.

* * *

**Outside the orphanage...**

Wolverine sniffed the air. Someone was near the entrance of the building. Logan rounded the corner of the eroding house and inched his way to the front entrance. He froze. Someone else was there.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

The orphans stared blankly at the warden. The warden's frown turned into a gentle smile, "Don't worry, you'll be safe from Calista now." The orphans returned to their normal activities without complain. The warden glanced suspiciously outside the window, making sure no one else was there and slowly moved towards the open door. As she neared the entrance, a man with adamantium claws leapt in and slashed her in the stomach.

The orphans began screaming and the youngest one ran to a cupboard, intending to hide in it. However, as he opened the cupboard, a gagged woman fell out. It was the warden! All the orphans freed the real warden and sought shelter in a secret underground tunnel. "Mystique," Wolverine growled as the writhing "warden" he had wounded revealed her true blue form.

Just then, Sabretooth entered and grabbed Logan. A red beam hit Sabretooth, sending him flying towards the staggering Mystique, knocking both of them into the wall. "Need a little backup?" Cyclops grinned. Toad appeared at the entrance and shot his tongue at Cyclops. "Vatch it!" Nightcrawler warned as he teleported behind Toad and kicked him in the butt, knocking him off balance. Toad's tongue missed Scott but got caught in the door hinge.

Toad, Sabretooth and Mystique were quickly defeated. Within moments, they escaped through a hole in the wall Sabretooth created. "Let them go. At least they didn't get to the mutant, wherever he or she may be," Cyclops said.

Storm remained in the Black Bird in case she was needed to pilot the jet during an emergency evacuation. Meanwhile, Kitty, Spyke, Rogue and Jean went out in search of the mutant. With some help from Professor X, Jean sensed that the mutant was near the front of the house. As they reached the entrance, they met up with Wolverine, Cyclops and Nightcrawler. There were blood drops on the floor.

They noticed a still figure on the ground a few metres away. It was a young girl with shoulder-length brown hair. And she had a gemstone in her forehead. "That's... impossible," Cyclops gasped. "Not as impossible as the fact that she is the one with great powers," Logan commented. "Let's just get her outta here," Rogue said at last. Kurt teleported the girl (including himself) into the Black Bird while the rest boarded the jet. "How did she end up out here, anyvay?" Kurt asked Storm quietly. "I don't know..."

* * *


	3. The Power Within

**"X-men Evolution: Soul Searching" Series**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story except for Alyssa._

_Acknowledgements: To all who sent in reviews, thank you! You have given me lots of encouragement which kept me going._

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Power Within**

Alyssa slowly opened her eyes. She felt dizzy and slightly faint after all she had been through. Through her blurry vision, Alyssa glanced around at her new surroundings. "Where am I...?" she murmured. She was lying on what seemed like a hospital bed. She staggered out of the bed but found herself restrained by tubes inserted into her body. Alyssa let out a cry as pain surged through her body.

Moments later, a red-haired lady rushed into the room and helped her back onto the bed. "Who are you...?" Alyssa questioned the red-haired woman. "Dr. Jean Grey," Jean continued, "Rest first, questions later." Alyssa shook her head and made another attempt to get out of the bed. The tubes in her skin twisted at odd angles.

The pain was unbearable but Alyssa's head screamed to get out of the room. Dr. Grey tried to get Alyssa back in bed but her attempts were futile. Finally, she tore the tubes out of her body and she dashed out of the room in a daze. Alyssa ran through endless corridors, feeling that the task of escaping was almost impossible. She stopped. The corridor ended at a huge furnished hallway with towering pillars supporting the ceiling.

Alyssa hid behind a pillar and stopped to catch her breath. She was about to continue running when a muscular man with a weird haircut leapt out from behind her. Alyssa was stunned. That man had sharp metal claws on both hands and he was blocking all routes of escape. Alyssa's heart skipped a beat. The gem on her forehead began glowing a strange blue and a thin layer of mist surrounded her. The man was taken aback.

Just then, a fuzzy blue fellow appeared from out of nowhere, giving Alyssa a sudden shock. The blue glow of the gem vanished instantly and the mist disappeared. "Hi, Logan! Oh..." the fuzzy blue fellow paused when he saw Alyssa cowering behind a pillar.

"Hi. My name's Kurt Vagner but you can call me Nightcrawler. Zat's Logan, or Wolverine. Vhat's yours?"

"Can it, half-pint!" Logan growled.

Jean came rushing in. She stopped. Her glance shifted from Alyssa to Logan and then to the puzzled Kurt. "I see you've met Logan and Kurt." Kurt gave Alyssa a wide grin.

Scott, Storm, Kitty, Spyke and Rogue assembled in the large living room. Professor X. was there, waiting for them to settle down. "Where are Kurt, Logan and Jean?" Scott asked, his face full of concern. His questions were answered when Kurt, Logan and Jean entered, trailed by the teenage girl they had saved earlier that day.

All eyes shifted to the mysterious girl. Alyssa avoided their stares as she sat down quietly. The professor began his introduction...

"As I said, we are not forcing you to become an X-man. It is your choice. However, by joining us, it does not mean that Magneto and the Brotherhood will not try and get you," the professor explained. "So what's your choice, kiddo?" Wolverine asked. "Yeah. Make a good one," Spyke encouraged. Kitty and Rogue exchanged nervous glances. Storm nodded. Alyssa looked down, unsure of what to say. Scott saw right through her nervousness and calmed her down, "Don't worry. Take your time."

Alyssa said softly, "No one has ever cared for me before. Everyone saw me as a demon. Some despised me. Some feared me. Thank you for being so nice to me, but I'm not sure if I can fit in anywhere anymore... I guess I'm meant to be alone." Jean shook her head in sympathy. "When you're with the X-men, you're never alone," Scott encouraged. Alyssa smiled shyly and nodded.

Just then, chunks of metal came crashing in through the floor-to- ceiling glass windows. The metal debris floated in the air, liquefied and melded together. In an instant, the metal rod wound round Alyssa, tied itself into a dead knot and shot out the broken window, taking her with it. Everything happened in just a few seconds - a time too fast for the X-men to react.

Alyssa struggled, but decided not to as she was taken higher above the ground. She was frightened... too frightened. The gem in her forehead began glowing even brighter than ever. Thick mists swirled around Alyssa, seemingly forming a shield around her. Magneto laughed, "You certainly are a rare gem..." He paused. "Enjoy the ride."

* * *


	4. Looming Threat

**Soul Searching**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story except for Alyssa.__ The characters are from X-men Evolution. The setting is in Wolverine & the X-men timeline._

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Looming Threat**

"We've got to go after them. But where is Magneto headed?" Scott asked.

"Home," replied the Professor.

* * *

Alyssa did not know what to do. She was practically hundreds of feet above the ocean, with flying metal being the only thing keeping her from falling. It was not before long that she spotted a formation looming in the horizon. Her eyes widen as the seemingly small speck gradually grew larger as she drew closer. It looked like an island made entirely of metal.

"Welcome to sanctuary."

* * *

"Storm, prepare the jet."

"Right away, Professor."

Just as Storm was about to leave, Professor X began clutching his head in his heads, groaning in pain.

"Professor!"

Storm rushed to his side, concerned for his safety, though unsure about what was going on.

It wasn't long before Jean, too, felt a searing pain in her head.

"Jean, what's wrong?" Scott asked.

The last thing the X-men heard was a huge blast, before they were swept off their feet and thrown into a state of unconsciousness. And it wasn't the fairy tale definition of being swept off the feet.

* * *

One by one, as the X-men gradually regained consciousness, they found almost nothing resembling the magnificent mansion that stood moments before. All around were debris that had been burnt beyond recognition. Charred flakes of who-knows-what still danced in the wind, seemingly falling like black snow.

Logan hurried to Storm's side, only to find a large hole in the ground and a badly dented wheelchair, its wheels still spinning in mocking pleasure. In the background, Scott continued calling for Jean, but she was nowhere in sight.

"What about the kid?" Logan asked.

"We'll get her back," Storm reassured.

"But for now, getting back on our feet is the main priority. We've got to find the Professor and Jean. Right now, we're no match for Magneto," Scott said.

With their home gone, it was inevitable that the X-men would have to part ways and return to their other homes (for those who have homes to return to, that is). Most of the X-children were withdrawned from the institute by their parents. Those like Beast, Kurt and Rogue had no choice but to live in seclusion from the unforgiving world.

Not only had the X-men lost their mentor and Jean that day, they failed to save a new mutant and pretty much fell apart. So much for being heroes.

* * *

"Genosha is a personal invitation extended to mutants like you. Don't you want to live in a paradise of peace and protection?" Magneto asked with an odd smile on his face.

"Well, yes, but it would have been more convincing if you hadn't just kidnapped me," Alyssa replied with uncertainty.

"I can see you have a lot of potential. You can stay for a few days and see if you like what Genosha has to offer. If you don't like it, you may leave."

"Er... okay."

* * *


End file.
